Talk:Stella Price
Surname Opinions sought - on Monday's episodes, she was credited as Stella Price and within the dialogue she insisted to the police that this is what she wanted to be called, but legally, is she Price or Munro? Does the law matter and can she insist on being called what she wants i.e. Spider Nugent wasn't his legal name yest that is what we credited him as - mainly because the programme did! I want to avoid months of creating episode pages with the incorrect name!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm far from knowledgeable of legalities, but a woman's surname doesn't automatically change to her husband's after marriage, and a marriage certificate doesn't indicate what surname will be used following the marriage - (another example of this is Liz McDonald not taking Vernon's surname when they married in 2007). I can only assume that Stella is able to revert back to being "Miss Price" - since she wouldn't have had the time to send off her certificate and covering letters to confirm that she was changing her name to "Mrs Munro" in the first place. (Taken from the UK deed poll service: If you choose the traditional option of taking your husband's surname upon marriage, when you send your marriage certificate to all concerned notifying them that you have taken your husband's surname following your marriage, you should mention in your covering letter that you have also changed your title to Mrs.) --Karen2310 (talk) 09:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good info, so we should Stella's page (again!) and Monday's episodes pages, yes? Or wait to see how the credits look over the next few eps?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't see any harm in waiting to see how things pan out, although personally I can't see her changing back to "Munro" again having told the police that she still wants to be known as "Miss Price" - considering Karl's deeds. I was actually surprised that credit was changed onscreen for three episodes if the scenario was already planned, although we'd have probably come to the opposite conclusion otherwise: Stella Munro - Michelle Collins (Credited as "Stella Price"). ! --Karen2310 (talk) 11:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I say plan to change it back to Stelle Price soon, but no harm in waiting a week or so. Of course the episode pages will reflect the actual on-screen credits. derekbd (talk) 13:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Shortage marrige in Coronation Street Is this one of the shortage marriages in the show? NathanJohnson (talk) 11:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Probably!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) This page really needs updating, it only contains info up until the time she was hit by Carla (2011!) I added some info concerning her exit and aftermath. Change of address? It was mentioned in tonight's episode (8955) that Eva had seen Stella when she went on a two-week holiday to France. How do we know Stella has moved here, and wasn't just visiting Gloria too, as this hasn't been confirmed? Karen2310 (talk) 18:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. David (talk) 12:25, July 28, 2016 (UTC)